for your life's sake (i will use the stars to find you)
by displayheartcode
Summary: Two figures meet. Unknowingly, this is not their first time.


**a/n** : Just a sucker for memory-induced angst.

My tumblr/ao3 accounts are under the name conjurewithrisk.

 **Disclaimer** : Unlike Diane Duane, I'm crap with most sciences.

 **Title** : for your life's sake (i will use the stars to find you)

 **Words** : 653

 **Summary:** Two figures meet. Unknowingly, this is not their first time.

* * *

It was his dog's fault.

Stella had taken advantage of Kit falling deep into a well-thumbed chapter of a Heinlein book, and when he'd looked up from reading, the blur of fur and dog slobber had already escaped. There were a number of reasons why this had worried him, and it was mainly about the squirrel population shrinking suddenly that night.

He jumped to his feet and ran over to where Stella had dove straight to a random woman in the park, running in circles around her. "Stella! Stella, no!" He reached his dog's collar, dropping his book to the ground so that he could use both hands to control the overly friendly sheepdog. Kit got back on his feet, leash tightly clenched in one hand, and turned toward the woman. "I'm so sorry, ma'am."

She was about his height. She had large gray eyes set into a pale face, and lovely brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She was holding a collapsible telescope close to her chest. Instead of shrieking about what a terrible monster Stella was, she asked in a strangely calm voice, "Do I know you?"

Kit felt a wave of vertigo suddenly wash over him. He blinked rapidly, trying to remember where he had seen this woman before. Maybe she was a regular at the park? He would come around in the evenings to take Stella on another walk, but faces blurred together in his mind…

"I don't think so?" The uncertainty made his chest feel tight. "I, uh, I'm sorry if Stella here destroyed any of your stargazing equipment." He gestured to the crumpled map, folding table, and the various other supplies that surrounded them. "She can get excited around people."

She snorted, indicating how little of a deal it was to her. She crouched to her knees and rubbed Stella behind her ear. "I like dogs either way." She picked Kit's book up and handed it to him. "I'm Nita."

"Kit," he offered. He tilted his head to the side, squinting. "You might be onto something about us knowing each other. I swear we've met before." He banished the smudged memories of trees and stars that rose up from the back of his mind. Those were common enough in Kit's strange dreams—of faraway planets and unknown wonders. It was most likely a byproduct of reading too much sci-fi and fantasy.

He helped Nita set her table back up, and searched for her equipment that had rolled away. She explained to him what they were for, and even showed him how her telescope worked. Stella was behaving oddly well throughout this.

"What do you think our mysterious past is?" Kit asked, half-serious. He met her gaze slowly, wondering if her eyes resembled the moon to him. They were a soft shade of gray, and he liked them immediately.

"A wise wizard and her apprentice?"

"Members of the same book club?"

"Astronauts seeking to meet new forms of life on distant planets?"

It became a game between them, imagination and words sparking and coming to life, untold possibilities rolling off their tongues as they went on with their guesses. Kit recognized this as a way of asking _do_ _I know you?_ And Nita was answering _yes, I know you_. A connection was born, and he felt it tethered them together.

"Obviously, we were superheroes," said Kit after a few more rounds.

Nita said, "Time travelers!" Her smile widened. "The laws of times and space were ours to play with."

"Do you think we were friends in any of these lives?"

"Maybe partners," she added. She tugged at the hem of her jacket sleeve, looking away as a sudden blush covered her face.

Kit said softly, "I like that." Then, "I wish I could remember you."

"Would you like to see the stars with me, partner?" Nita offered.

Stella nudged him closer to her, and they did.


End file.
